A special process is required for grinding (lapping, for example) a number of objects (such as ceramic electronic parts, for example) not only to prevent variations and damage in the objects to be ground due to difference in locations during the grinding operation, but also to secure convenience of various steps after grinding (such as separate control of the ground objects, for example). Such a process comprises aligning the objects to be ground on an allocation tray in a specified arrangement pattern so that one object does not come in contact with the others, transferring by a manual operation the objects to be ground from the allocation tray to the adhesive surface of an adhesive tape in an arrangement pattern suitable for grinding operation, grinding the objects to be ground on a grinding jig (a master plate) onto which these objects have been transferred from the adhesive plane of the tape, removing the ground objects from the grinding jig (master plate), and relocating a number of ground objects on a removing tray according to the same arrangement pattern as in the allocation tray by a manual operation.
However, when a number of objects to be ground, particularly those having a small mechanically weak beam-like projections, such as a great number of small electronic parts made from ceramics, are arranged on the allocation tray by a manual operation, the objects may be damaged during an operation such as picking-up or handling with hard tools such as tweezers. In addition, when an object to be ground has a complicated shape (such as a U-shape) which may easily become entangled with other objects of the same type, these objects may be damaged by entanglement or rubbing against each other. Furthermore, when the objects to be ground adhering to an adhesive tape are transferred onto the grinding jig, the objects may crack or be broken during the operation of the removing from the adhesive tape, thereby decreasing the product quality. In addition, manually locating a number of the objects to be ground onto an allocation tray while maintaining the arrangement pattern and transferring them onto an adhesive tape are extremely time-consuming, inefficient, and complicated operations.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above problems and has an object of providing a grinding jig set comprising a combination of several jig units and a method for grinding a number of objects such as ceramic electronic parts, the method comprising a series of steps from arranging the objects to be ground on a grinding jig (a master plate) through removing the ground objects from the grinding jig after completion of grinding process, smoothly and precisely without damaging a number of the objects to be ground and without altering the arrangement pattern of the objects to be ground from the start through the end of the series of steps.